Miss H
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Shikamaru adalah kepala bagian software development yang ada di SkyOS setelah dia gagal kuliah gara-gara membantu seseorang. Dia kembali bernostalgia setelah melihat foto seorang cewek yang disukainya. Tanpa terduga, dia menjumpai manga hasil karya cewek tersebut yang tampaknya dia sudah berganti marga. Bagaimana reaksi Shikamaru setelah menunggu gadis itu selama 5 tahun?
1. Chapter 1

**._o0o_.**

**Miss H**

**._o0o_.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Genre : Slice of Life, Romance**

**Happy Read**

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Ini, coba diuji aja pake cara black box" Kataku pada juniorku yang sedang berkonsultasi padaku tentang system pengetesan yang bagus. Anak itu tampak mengangguk-angguk paham dengan semua yang kukatakan padanya.

"Arigatou, Shikamaru-san" Aku pun tak bisa menahan senyuman malas milikku saat melihat senyuman lega yang polos dari pemuda berambut hitam yang berada didepanku tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun berjalan keluar dari ruanganku dengan wajah lega sekaligus senang.

Mataku tampak sedikit tertarik pada sebuah benda plastic berbentuk prisma segitiga yang berada didepanku.

Nara Shikamaru, yap… Itu adalah namaku. Aku adalah kepala bagian software development dari perusahaan IT yang paling berpengaruh di dunia, Sky Corp. Operating system besutan perusahaan ini, SkyOS merupakan OS yang sudah dipakai oleh 80% dari market. Kalau tidak disebut menang telak, harus disebut apakah itu? Dan aku sekarang kepala bagian yang mengembangkan SkyOS, prestasi yang sangat bagus kan? Apalagi di umurku yang, yah masih sekitar 25 tahun ini.

Aku pun mengambil hapeku yang berada di depanku untuk melihat apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini. Dahiku berkerut begitu melihat ada tanda notifikasi masuk. Aku pun melihat kearah notification bar dan menemukan sebuah foto gadis pirang.

Mata hijaunya tampak sedikit sayu meskipun posenya seharusnya merupakan pose orang yang riang dengan tangan yang berbentuk peace. Rambut pirang pasirnya tampak indah dengan style kucir empat yang khas dari dirinya. Diatasnya tertulis _Discover your day._

"Ah… Tak terasa sudah lima tahun aku menyimpan foto ini" Gumamku pelan ketika menyadari bahwa itu merupakan notifikasi dari aplikasi Memoirs, yang menyimpan semua fotoku beserta tanggal di buatnya di server Sky Corp. sehingga nanti aku bisa ingat hari ulang tahun perayaan dan lain-lain.

Memori lama tentang gadis berkucir empat itu tampak memasuki pikiranku secara tidak sadar dan membuatku tenggelam dalam sebuah kesenangan yang tak terungkapkan saat membayangkan diriku di masa lalu.

**Flashback**

Sebuah story dari WhatsApp tampak muncul di layar hapeku. Aku paling gak suka ketika melihat lingkaran hijau dari statusnya orang yang menandakan bahwa aku belum melihat statusnya. Aku pun menekan status dari seseorang bernama Temari tersebut sehingga munculah foto seseorang yang sedang tersenyum sambil berpose peace.

Aku pun tersenyum kecil melihat story tersebut sebelum akhirnya ku swipe keatas untuk membalas story tersebut dengan apa yang kurasakan.

_Kamu tersenyum tapi matamu masih saja terlihat sedih_

_Senyum yang tulus dong. Biar makin cakep_

***angry face***

**Apaan sih, suka-suka aku dong**

_Kelihatannya lagi sedih nih…_

_Apakah ada masalah?_

**Bukan urusanmu, baka**

***angry face***

_Kesal mulu emotnya…. :/_

**Aku teringat sama seseorang**

Kelopak mataku tampak sedikit berat setelah kulihat jam di pojokan layarku telah menujukkan pukul 10 malam. Waktu yang sangat tepat untuk tidur memang, tapi aku agak sedikit penasaran dengan siapa yang diingat oleh perempuan yang menarik hatiku ini.

_Siapa? Aku?_

**Ih… Lha ngapain…**

**Kamu tau Neji dulu waktu masih disini itu suka sama siapa?**

_Enggak_

**Jadi gini….**

Sebuah chat yang panjang dan tanda 'mengetik' yang tidak kunjung berhenti mencegahku untuk memotongnya yang sedang curhat tentang seseorang yang bernama Neji ini. Oke, Neji adalah temanku yang sudah lulus beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Entah kenapa, meskipun kubaca semua chat nya yang benar-benar panjang itu, tapi aku tidak begitu memahaminya. Yang kurasakan hanya sedikit tekanan sinus milikku seolah aku sedang menahan tangisan yang tidak mampu aku tumpahkan. Semua chat yang panjang menceritakan sejarah bagaimana Neji memperlakukannya dulu.

Ingin rasanya aku mematikan paket dataku supaya aku bisa menahan semua chattingan tersebut sebelum air mataku tumpah, tapi entah kenapa juga jariku masih ragu-ragu untuk menekan tombol tersebut karena takut melukai hatinya. Bukankah dia akan sadar kalo tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan centang satu sehingga tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi?

**Gimana menurutmu?**

Tanyanya menutup semua curhatan mengerikan itu. Ah… Lebay dah… Kenapa aku harus selebay ini sih.

_Yah… Gimana ya, kalo menurutku sih…_

Setelah itu kujelaskan semua hal untuk menghiburnya dari kenangan Neji yang terkubur dalam ingatannya, sebelum akhirnya aku menutup percakapanku dan pergi tidur.

_Intinya sih, jangan terlarut dalam masa lalu aja_

**End of Flashback**

Yah… Temari, nama gadis itu. Aku menyukainya entah sejak kapan. Bahkan aku pun tidak sadar bahwa aku menyukainya sampai suatu hari aku benar-benar agak kesal dengan kelakuannya yang hanya menganggapku sebagai orang yang bisa diajak bicara.

**Flashback**

_Kok nangis?_

**Si Naruto nyebelin tau….**

**Masa dia terus-terusan ngajak video call, padahal kan aku ga mau**

Dia membahas orang itu lagi. Naruto adalah teman seangkatanku, orang yang terkadang receh bicaranya meskipun dia juga orang yang semangat sehingga menarik banyak orang dalam circlenya. Berbeda denganku yang hanya bisa tidur doang.

Sekali lagi kurasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak nyaman di dadaku. Kenapa sih? Ga keren banget tau kalo aku terus-terusan kayak gini? Marah hanya karena dia membahas cowok lain didepanku, memujinya didepanku. Ah… aku marah juga gak berhak kok, tapi entah kenapa waktu itu tampaknya alam bawah sadarku mengambil alih jariku sehingga aku mengetikkan beberapa kata pada Temari.

_Temari, denger ya…._

_Aku itu sebenernya suka sama kamu. Aku ga suka kamu membahas cowok lain saat didepanku._

_Aku tau aku ga sekaya Neji, seterhormat Neji, semenyenangkan Naruto ataupun seganteng Sasuke. Tapi aku ga bisa terus mendengarmu membicarakan orang-orang itu didepanku._

_Aku memang ga punya hak buat cemburu, marah atau apapun yang berhubungan sama mereka. Tapi tolonglah, aku ga tau harus berbuat apa agar rasa gak enak ini hilang_

Aku pun mematikan paket dataku dan segera pergi untuk mencari wifi supaya aku bisa melupakan semuanya dengan tenang. Dan upayaku tampaknya…. Tidak berhasil. Tanganku terasa gatal melihat bagaimana respon dari Temari saat membaca pesan ku tadi. Secara tidak sadar aku pun membuka pesan yang bersumber dari Temari tersebut.

**Jangan gitu a….**

**End of Flashback**

Setelah itu hubunganku dengannya mulai membaik meskipun dia masih banyak menceritakan sesuatu tentang Neji, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit ketika mengingat bahwa percakapan kami terlihat hambar, tanpa ada balasan apapun darinya. Dia sepertinya hanya mau menggugurkan kewajiban saja untukku, mencoba membuatku lebih baik dengan terus bercakap denganku, meskipun aku sendiri sedih dengan kenyataan itu tapi tetap saja aku meneruskannya.

Sampai suatu saat aku yakin, bahwa aku ga bisa menggantikan posisi seseorang dalam hatinya. Usahaku semuanya sia-sia. Dia tidak bisa melupakannya bahkan dengan semua kebaikanku.

**Flashback**

"Kau yakin mau cuti dulu, Shikamaru?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihatku sedang berkemas didalam kamar kost milikku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Yap… Aku mau cuti dari kuliah setelah aku menggagalkan projek PKL ku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kemaren aku menemukan iklan baris disebuah web untuk menjadi junior development di Sky Corp.

Kurasa ini kesempatan bagus untuk mencoba meniti karir. Jadi yah… Aku mencoba melamar disana dan baru saja aku mendapatkan undangan untuk interview beserta lampiran tiket ke Amerika dan akomodasi hotel yang cukup untuk 4 hari. Yah… Kesempatan emas kenapa disia-siakan hanya karena kuliah coba.

"Ayo… Anterin aku ke bandara, aku udah pamitan kok sama Kaa-chan" Kataku pada Sasuke. Kami berdua pun melesat ke bandara hanya untuk mengejar pesawat internasional yang akan berangkat tiga jam lagi.

"Hati-hati disana, Shikamaru. Semoga sukses" Kata Sasuke yang hanya kujawab dengan cengiran malasku. Aku pun mengaktifkan hapeku untuk mengirimkan sedikit pesan Whatsapp pada Temari sebelum aku menghapus akun WA ku.

_Temari…._

_Jangan lupa bahagia ya_

**End of Flashback**

"Sedang nostalgia ya?" Sebuah ucapan yang sangat menyindir itu masuk begitu saja ke telingaku, membangunkanku dari mimpi nostalgia milikku. Aku pun melihat kearah biji aquamarine yang sekarang tengah tersenyum manis kearahku tersebut.

"Uhm.. Ada apa Ino?" Dia adalah Ino sekretaris pribadiku. Dia dulu juga merupakan juniorku yang rajin sekali minta bantuanku untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah maupun projek akhirnya. Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu dia melamar pekerjaan di Sky Corp. setelah dia lulus kuliah.

"Temari ya… Aku jadi teringat saat dia dulu membicarakanmu Shikamaru-kun" Jawab Ino yang sama sekali gak nyambung dengan pertanyaanku barusan. Tapi persetan dengan pertanyaanku tadi, sekarang aku tertarik dengan apa yang dia bicarakan bersama dengan Temari tentang diriku.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanyaku dengan nada penasaran. Ino tampak tersenyum jahil seolah-olah dia tidak berniat untuk menceritakannya. Aku pun kembali ke mode serius, dan kali ini dengan bernada ancaman.

"Katakan atau kau mau kuturunkan posisimu" Ancamku yang langsung bikin Ino keder juga.

"Yah… Kata Temari sih, kamu itu baik banget. Terlalu baik malah. Kamu selalu membantu banyak orang sehingga, yah mungkin dirinya tidak merasa special aja. Dia cuma merasa seperti orang lain yang selalu kamu bantu" Jelas Ino. Aku pun hanya bisa terkesiap heran dengan ucapan Ino. Membantu orang bisa salah juga ya?

"Yah, meskipun aku merasa kaget juga sih saat kau mati-matian menghiburnya saat dia sedang down banget saat itu. Kau bahkan gak menghiraukan diriku saat aku ngambek gara-gara projekku ditolak dosen tiga kali itu. Kau cuma cuek aja dan bilang 'ntar juga kelar'. Sebel tau waktu itu, kau niat bantuin ga sih" Celoteh Ino. Eh…. Entah kenapa senyumku tidak bisa kutahan saat aku menyadari sesuatu dari ucapan Ino tadi.

Yah… Aku gak mau melihatnya sedih, itu aja. Rasanya sedih aja jika melihatnya terpaksa tersenyum seperti foto yang ku lihat tadi. Aku pun menggeser foto tersebut untuk melihat foto apa selanjutnya.

Kali ini mata hijau itu tampak bersinar cerah dengan tanda peace yang berada disamping matanya. Aku ingin melihatnya seperti itu terus, entah kenapa hatiku terasa lega saat melihat story nya untuk terakhir kali sebelum aku berangkat ke Amerika empat tahun lalu.

"Ne, ne, apa kau mau jelasin kenapa waktu itu kau menghiraukanku?" Tanya Ino tetap ngotot. Aku pun menutup aplikasi memoirs tersebut dan tersenyum meremehkan kearah Ino.

"Senyummu terlalu pasaran, aku tidak berminat untuk menjaga senyumanmu"

**-0-**

"Yah… Komik selalu mengingatkanku padanya" Gumamku saat melihat-lihat buku komik dalam toko buku favoritku. Kuliat-liat beberapa komik romance yang…

Bagus sih…

Mataku tampak terbentur pada sebuah komik yang begitu familiar. Entah kenapa senyumku kembali tak bisa kutahan ketika melihat sampul dari komik tersebut. Aku kenal style yang seperti ini, ini adalah style milik Temari, tak salah lagi. Aku pun membolak-balik komik tersebut untuk melihat siapa penulisnya.

"Wow… Meet and greet dengan penulisnya ya? Udah jadi best seller aja nih komik" Gumamku ketika melihat sebuah pengumuman dari selembar pembatas buku tersebut. Aku pun tersenyum lebar ketika melihat siapa nama penulisnya.

"Miss H?"

**TBC**

Siapa kira-kira Miss H ini sih? Bukannya itu karangannya Temari ya?

**Thanks for Read**


	2. Chapter 2

**._o0o_.**

**Miss H**

**._o0o_.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ShikaTema**

**Genre : Slice of Life, Romance**

**Happy Read**

Barisan antrian manusia tampak memenuhi sebuah gedung seolah-olah manusia tersebut adalah sulur-sulur yang keluar dari pintunya. Kesenangan meliputi wajah dari para manusia yang tengah sabar mengantri untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dari dalam gedung tersebut.

Sebuah dekorasi indah yang berbentuk gerbang dengan tulisan 'Meet & Greet with a Rookie' terpampang di pintu masuk utama dari gedung pencakar langit tersebut. Sementara di dalam sana, terdapat setidaknya 6 buah percabangan yang menuju kearah 6 orang yang sedang asyik membagikan tanda tangannya pada kerumunan manusia didepannya yang dengan senang hati menyodorkan bukunya untuk ditandatangani.

"Arigatou, sensei" Kata seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang panjag. Mata birunya tampak menyiratkan kesenangan yang luar biasa ketika melihat tanda tangan itu sudah terbubuh diatas komik yang baru dibelinya kemaren.

"Douita" Jawab gadis berambut pirang berkucir empat sambil tersenyum kecil melihat senyuman polos gadis tersebut. Sebuah plakat nama bertuliskan 'Sabaku Temari' terpampang di depan gadis tersebut, mengukir namanya menjadi salah seorang mangaka yang popular di Amerika.

"Sensei, apakah sensei sudah menikah?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki dengan nada polos kearah gadis berkucir empat tersebut. Gadis itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil menyerahkan manga anak tersebut.

"Masih nunggu seseorang"

**Shikamaru's POV**

Gawat, gawat, gawat, acara meet and greet nya udah hampir selesai. Tak henti-hentinya aku melihat kearah arlojiku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam kurang lima belas menit sore. Aku pun berlarian diantara lalu lalang manusia di stasiun untuk mengejar kereta menuju New York. Kurasa aku masih bisa untuk kesana tepat waktu jika aku mengambil kereta….

"Mohon maaf. Kereta jurusan New York sedang mengalami sedikit masalah sehingga pemberangkatannya akan ditunda…."

Sial, aku benci Amerika.

Kenapa disaat seperti ini mereka harus menunda keberangkatan kereta. Apakah seperti ini pelayanan masyarakat di negara adikuasa? Pelayanan kereta di negaraku jauh lebih bagus.

Tidak, tidak, bukan waktunya untuk mencemooh negara orang, itu tidak akan membuat keretanya bisa balik lagi. Pikir, Shikamaru, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk segera sampai kesana. Tanganku mencengkeram erat buku yang sudah kubawa sejak aku berangkat kerja tadi pagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Hah… Masa bodoh dengan tabunganku nanti" Kataku sambil keluar dari stasiun, mencari sesuatu untuk ditumpangi. Kulihat sebuah taksi berwarna kuning yang tampaknya masih kosong. Aku pun berlari kearah taksi tersebut.

"Hei… Aku akan membayarmu lima kali lipat jika kau bisa mengantarkanku ke New York sebelum jam enam sore" Kataku dengan nada mengancam kearah sopir tersebut. Mata biru sopir itu tampak terkejut ketika jam istirahatnya diganggu olehku. Biarin aja deh.

"Tapi, itu mustahil tuan"

"Coba saja dulu. Cepat jalan, keterlambatan satu menit dari jam enam membuat bayaranmu berkurang satu dollar. Deal?" Tanyaku pada sopir tersebut ketika aku sudah duduk dibelakang kemudinya. Dia tampak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan dan hanya menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jalan saja, baka" Perintahku yang langsung membuat sopir tersebut keder sehingga menginjak pedal gasnya dan melajukan taksinya, meliuk-liuk diantara jalanan sempit yang dipenuhi oleh kendaraan.

**-0-**

"Ah, sial…" Gumamku didepan gedung yang sudah sepi tersebut. Kulihat arlojiku yang menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima menit. Aku pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar puluhan dollar dan menyerahkannya pada sopir tersebut.

"Jangan bosan-bosan menyetir ya" Kataku dengan nada datar. Aku pun mencoba untuk mencari kesempatan dalam gedung tersebut. Temari sudah pulang belum ya? Masa dia lima menit aja udah tidak ada digedung.

Kakiku melangkah kearah pintu masuk dengan dekorasi yang sudah hampir lepas tersebut. Beberapa petugas EO tampak melepaskan beberapa dekorasi yang menghiasi dinding ruangan, dan mengangkut beberapa meja dan kursi yang digunakan untuk acara meet and greet tadi.

Pandanganku terbentur pada salah satu meja yang masih belum diangkut oleh petugas EO tersebut. Tampaknya seorang gadis berambut pirang masih tampak duduk disana sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas kedua lengannya. Sebuah plakat nama bertuliskan sebuah nama yang sangat kurindukan itu tak urung membuatku menarik sudut bibirku untuk mengulum seulas senyuman lemah. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku untuk berjalan menuju ke depan meja tersebut.

"Gomenasai, sensei. Aku terlambat, apa aku masih boleh minta tanda tanganmu?" Tanyaku dengan nada lembut pada gadis pirang tersebut. Biji hijau pucat mengintip dari kelopak mata yang tampaknya sudah lelah untuk terbuka tersebut. Tangan yang terlihat lemah itu tampak terangkat sebelum akhirnya menandatangani komik yang kusodorkan didepannya.

"Arigatou" Kataku.

"Douita, lain kali jangan telat ya" Sahut gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil. Ah… Senyuman itu lagi. Kali ini bukan senyuman sedih, tapi senyuman lemah, seperti senyum seorang ibu yang kelelahan karena seharian ini merawat anaknya.

"Ayo dong…. Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Aku tahu kamu gadis yang kuat, tunjukkan senyum yang bahagia gitu loh" Kataku sambil merendahkan diriku agar bisa sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu…" Ucapannya terputus sesaat setelah manik hijau pucat itu menangkap biji hazel milikku. Kulihat biji hijau itu tampak menahan emosi yang sepertinya akan terluap saat biji itu bergetar hebat dan sudah terlihat beberapa bayangan air yang menumpuk disudut matanya.

"Yo, how do you do" Kataku sambil mengangkat tanganku ketika melihat gadis pirang itu sudah hampir menangis. Apa sih yang buat dia menangis? Gadis itu pun tampak mengucek kedua matanya seolah menahan agar air mata itu tidak keluar ditempat yang tidak semestinya.

"Apanya yang how do you do, bukannya harusnya long time no see" Sahutnya sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum bahagia. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan datar nan malas khas dariku mendengar jawabannya.

"Huh… Masih ingat ya ternyata…" Kataku sambil tersenyum lemah. Aku pun membuka komik yang barusan ditandatangani tersebut. Ini hanya pengalih perhatian aja sih, aku tidak mau menatapnya lama-lama. Bukannya dia sudah menjadi miss H? Ah, marganya sudah berubah sehingga dia sekarang pasti sudah menikah dengan orang yang tepat.

Yap… Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji. Dan dia sekarang menjadi nyonya Hyuuga, Hyuuga Temari.

Meskipun aku sudah mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku sudah melepaskannya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghilangkan gejolak rasa geli, sedih, dan menyesal dihatiku ini. Ah… Sialan… Kenapa aku begitu egois dan naif? Dan sekarang aku menyesali keputusanku untuk meninggalkannya lima tahun lalu.

"Style gambarmu sama aja sejak dulu. Aku bisa mengenalinya dalam sekali lihat" Kataku mencoba untuk memecah kesunyian sambil terus menatap komik tersebut untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari rasa penyesalan yang terus merambat menuju hidung dan mataku. Kenapa harus merasa seperti ini lagi sih? Bukannya aku juga sudah mempunyai calon pilihan Kaa-chan? Aku udah merasa bahwa aku tidak mendapatkannya sehingga… Ah… Aku sepertinya masih berharap pada gadis didepanku ini.

Sial… Apa kau gak bisa menurunkan sikap keras kepala dan egoismu meskipun hanya sedikit, Shikamaru.

"Yah… Mau bagaimana lagi, aku susah nyaman menggambar seperti itu kok. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak merawat komikmu. Kok bisa jadi kumal gitu?" Tanya Temari.

Tidak merawatnya? Haha, aku tertawa mengejek diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan komik ini hanya berdiam diri di rak buku milikku, makanya aku bawa terus sampai jadi kumal seperti ini.

"Yah… Maaf deh. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kamu kok belum pulang sih? Masih nunggu jemputan suamimu kah" Tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian. Aku juga penasaran jadi apa Neji sekarang. Apa dia sudah bisa menghilangkan sikap keras kepalanya itu?

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru-kun? Aku belum menikah" Eh… Aku pun menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahku itu untuk melihat ke arah wajah yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang serius sekaligus heran tersebut. Eh… Apa ini sebuah harapan? Tunggu, tunggu dulu, jangan terlalu besar kepala dulu. Bisa jadi dia sudah bertunangan.

Tapi, kan kalo bertunangan aku masih bisa…. Hentikan pikiran bodohmu yang memalukan itu. Apa untungnya merebut calon istri orang lain?

"Oh… Berarti nunggu jemputan tunanganmu ya?" Sahutku tanpa sadar. Tatapan heran itu masih tidak berubah.

"Aku juga belum tunangan" Jawabnya yang langsung membuatku terkejut. Apa ini? Aku pun membuka buku komik yang ditandatangani tadi dan membuka bagian tanda tangan yang dia bubuhkan.

"Lalu, apa maksud dari Miss H yang ini? Kupikir kau sudah ganti marga karena sudah menikah? Bukannya namamu itu Sabaku Temari ya?" Tanyaku dengan nada penasaran. Tatapan heran itu beberapa detik masih tidak berubah, tetapi kemudian seulas senyuman geli terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Yare-yare, Shikamaru-kun. Aku tahu aku ga bisa menuliskan sesuatu dengan bagus. Tapi, ayolah, apakah tulisanku sejelek itu sampai kau tidak bisa membaca tulisanku dengan benar. Itu N tau, N, bukan H" Jawab Temari. Aku pun kembali melihat kearah tanda tangan tersebut dan meneliti setiap garis yang dia buat. Ini huruf n kecil meskipun garis tengahnya memang agak kebawah dikit sih. Tunggu dulu, N ini artinya apa?

"Benar sekali. Itu adalah marga harapanku, marga Nara" Ucapan Temari tadi begitu lembut meluncur dari bibirnya. Aku tau dia orangnya sangat ceplas-ceplos, tapi tidak kusangka dia bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan lancar di depanku. Aku pun menatap wajah yang sekarang sedang tersenyum tulus kearahku tersebut dengan ekspresi terkejut. Apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang?

Keheningan itu terjadi begitu lama, meskipun kulirik jarum panjang di arlojiku masih belum berpindah. Artinya belum ada semenit kami terdiam, tetapi aku sudah merasa sangat lama karena memikirkan apa yang harus kurespon dengan pernyataan Temari barusan. Gadis itu tampak sedikit bosan dengan keheningan ini sehingga dia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya tanpa merubah ekspresi senangnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Shikamaru-kun. Apa kau tidak membawa istrimu kemari?" Pertanyaanku itu menyadarkan pikiranku dari freeze. Ah… Benar juga, bukankah tadi aku sudah membelinya setelah menelepon Kaa-chan tadi. Nanti aku bilang saja bahwa aku menolaknya karena aku tidak mau menyesal lagi.

Tidak akan….

"Tidak, dia bisa berangkat sendiri" Jawabku singkat. Mata hijau itu tampak melirik kearahku sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, menerawang kearah langit senja di ufuk barat.

"Sou ka. Jadi aku yang terlambat ya" Katanya sambil menatap kosong kearah luar. Aku pun hanya menghela nafas pelan mendengar jawaban yang terdengar sedih meskipun diucapkan dengan wajah senang tersebut.

"Dasar… Apa kau masih mau aku mengantarmu, padahal kamu bisa berangkat sendiri" Kataku sambil meletakkan benda yang baru saja kubeli di toko permata tadi pagi setelah aku mengatakan pada Kaa-chan bahwa aku akan menerima perjodohan darinya saat kusadari bahwa Temari sudah menikah.

Gadis itu tampak sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanku dan lebih terkejut lagi dengan apa yang ku berikan padanya. Yap… Itu dua buah cincin dengan huruf S dan T yang terukir di permata yang menghiasinya. Tangan putihnya tampak bergerak untuk menyentuh cincin tersebut, sebelum akhirnya kututup kotak cincin tersebut.

"Ucapkan janji suci terlebih dahulu" Kataku sambil menatap Temari dengan wajah geli. Seulas senyuman tulus terukir di bibirnya yang indah itu. Mata hijau itu tampak mengalihkan pandangannya keatas tanpa menahan senyuman bahagianya.

"Ga ada romantis-romantisnya tau kalo menikah ditempat kayak gini"

**FIN**

Yeee…. Jadinya Miss N, bukan Miss H….

Saya gam au kalo jadi Miss H hehe….

**Thanls for Reading**


End file.
